1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to soft tissue implants, and more specifically, an implant for use in tenodesis repair.
2. Related Art
Soft tissues, such as ligaments and tendons, can become torn or detached from bone. The tear or detachment may be repaired by inserting a surgical device, such as an anchor having an attached suture, into bone, and knotting the suture to secure the soft tissue to the bone. However, repairing the soft tissue in this manner can be technically demanding. In addition, the device does not have the ability to solely manipulate the soft tissue, rather suture tying is required for primary fixation of the soft tissue.